


Pillow Talk

by PlanetsBendBetweenUs



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanetsBendBetweenUs/pseuds/PlanetsBendBetweenUs
Summary: A post-coital captain swan get talking which leads to some interesting discoveries on both parts.





	1. Numbers

She cried out, her fingernails biting into the skin of his chest as he rocked his hips up into hers, grinding her pelvis down onto his own, trying to take control despite the submissive position she had forced him into. Staring down at him as he continued to roll her hips over his groin, dragging her clit over his pelvic bone with every thrust, Emma met his darkened gaze and another shudder ran through her. She wondered if it would always be like this, the overpowering, overwhelming, all-consuming _need_ that drove both of them every time, this desperate mix of give and take as they fought to bring the other to their end first, both longing to watch the other fall apart at their hands. God she hoped it would be, she thought. Emma cried out again as Killian thrust up sharply into her, hitting a spot deep inside her that she had only recently discovered existed. She bit her lip against the climax she knew was now fast approaching. Arching her back, she reached behind herself and anchored her weight on Killian's thigh, using it for leverage as she took back control of the pace, rising up slowly along his shaft before sinking back down hard and deep.

            Emma smiled as she watched the most dastardly pirate to ever sail the seven seas give in to her, his jaw dropping open as he watched her ride him, his face flushed, eyes dark and his hair a mess, he was absolutely wrecked, helpless but to let his siren lead him crashing upon the rocky shore that was her body. She would surely be the death of him and it was a death he would willingly be driven to again and again. Emma held his eyes as his hand reached up from its spot on her hip, leaving behind red marks he was sure would be blue in the morning. He couldn't really bring himself to care at the moment. He spanned his hand across her chest, his fingers just long enough that he could graze the peak of both her breasts with thumb and pinky in tandem. Not for the first time, Killian marveled at how perfectly they fit together, surely they each had been made with the other in mind. The moan that fell from her lips at his touch was his downfall, he could feel himself losing control as her harsh pace faltered only slightly before picking up again, sending shockwaves of pleasure and lust down through his very core. He knew she thought she would win, destroy him before he could wreak her (they'd already ruined each other for anyone else at this point – both in body and in heart – but they never could fully let their competitive sides go.) He couldn't have that though.

            Emma was practically panting now as she watched Killian start to fall apart beneath her. _Yes_ , she thought, feeling absolutely wanton as his hand slipped across her sweat-soaked body, her hair sticking to her neck and down her back in heavy tendrils. How long had they been going at this? How many rounds now? Her muscles screamed at her to stop, sore and burned out from the exertion but the adrenaline pumping through her veins screamed louder. _More,_ just a little bit more. She had him, he was just at the edge. But suddenly, Killian turned the tables, his hand sliding down from her breasts to where they were joined, his fingers reaching for her clit as he pulled her down to him with his hook on her lower back. All it took was the scrape of this thumb over her sensitive bundle and she was gone. She screamed a sound that was near pain as her vision went black around the edges, white-hot extacy shooting through her every nerve ending. Vagely, she was aware of the pulsing heat of his release between her thighs as he joined her in her high before she collapsed over him, her body as limp and well-used.

            Emma hummed appreciatively as she slowly came back to herself. Her vision returning to normal as she waited for her breathing to calm down, every muscle in her body feeling numb and useless in the most fantastic and satisfying way. She heard Killian's echoed chuckle rumble under her ear where it lay on his chest.

            'My sentiments exactly, Love,' he said, raising a hand to stroke down her spine. How he could move right now Emma wasn't too sure.

            'Hmm, how many was that?' she asked absentmindedly after they'd layed in comfortable silence for a long moment. 'I lost count.'  She could _feel_ the grin in his voice.

            'Four,' he answered matter-of-factly. Emma groaned, rolling off of him and feeling him slip out of her still slightly pulsing heat. Landing on her back, laying spread-eagled beside him on the bed, she let her head loll to the side to look at him.

            'Of course you kept count,' she mocked him.

            ' _Of course_ I did,' Killian told her. Turning over onto his side to face her, he propped his head up on his hook, looking every bit the dashing rapscallion as he leered at her. 'A gentleman always has his Lady's pleasure at the front of his mind.' Emma didn't have it in her to do anything but giggle at how he somehow managed to make the statement sound both unquestioningly sincere and absolutely filthy at the same time.

            She let her head fall back to center, staring up at her bedroom celing above them. This was so worth having finally gotten her own appartment. And _maybe_ having shared custody of her son came in handy sometimes. Like when she wanted to have rough, pornstar-screaming-multiple-orgasm-inducing sex with her hot pirate boyfriend.

            'That's a new record for me,' she said, lost in thought about said multiple-orgasm inducing sex.

            ' _Four_?' Killian's tone was more than a little surprised and when she looked back at him she almost laughed at the more than confused look on his face. She nodded.

            'In one session? Yeah.'

            'Surely that can't be right. I'm sure I've – I mean you...' he looked to be counting and Emma actually did laugh this time, reaching out for his hand, she brought their interlinked fingers to her lips and placed a kiss on his knuckles.

            'Calm down, Killian, we only started sleeping together – what? A week ago?' she asked.

            'Two on Thursday,' he answered distractedly and Emma raised an eyebrow at him. He was clearly very distraught about this new information.

            'Hello, did you miss the part where I said new record?' she asked, snapping him out of his bubble.

            'You've never had as many as four orgasms in a row?' he asked, still disbelieving. Emma squirmed a little under his scrutiny. She could already feel the blush creeping its way up her body to her face. This was the first time since they had become intimate that Emma realized just how many years and how much experience he must have on her and she suddenly felt like a nervous virgin hooking up with the coolest guy in school. She was out of her league. Killian clearly noticed her unease because he was suddenly there, his hand tracing along the edge of her face. His thumb brushed softly across her cheekbone before he ran his fingers through the hair at her temple, caressing it.

            'Sorry,' he said meeting her eyes. 'That was rude of me, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Bad form on my part,' he berated himself. Emma smiled at him, reaching out to brush the stubble on his cheek with the back of her fingers.

            'It's alright,' she told him honestly. 'And yes, like I said, four is new best for me,' she smirked at him.

            'You mean you never, I mean -' he cleared his throat awkwardly, clearly worried about upsetting her again, and looked pointedly at her hand which had once again linked itself with his and was resting comfortably on her stomach.

            'What!? Of course I have!' She nearly shouted. 'That doesn't count! I meant – you know – during sex exclusively!' she was getting flustered again. He grinned, clearly enjoying seeing her worked up and embarassed over such things.

            'Ah,' he said as if it all made sense now. 'I see.' He lifted their hands up to his face, kissing the inside of her wrist and begining to play with her fingers, linking and unlinking them, runing the rough pads of his fingers over the soft skin of hers. It still surprised her sometimes how good he was at the sweet, everyday _boyfriend_ stuff; and how _okay_ she was with the sweet, everyday boyfriend stuff. 'And what, pray tell, might that count be?' he asked off-handedly but with no small amount of cheek.

            Emma smirked, locking their fingers to get his attention. 'You couldn't handle it,' she told him when his eyes met hers. Killian laughed before leaning down to kiss her; a long, drawn-out, lazy kiss that she kept finding herself smiling into and that left her limbs buzzing again with a stirring desire for him already.

            'So you won't give me that number,' he said as he finally pulled away. 'Will you at least tell me what the previous standing record was? Purely so I may assess the measure which I was set against,' he added innocently when she narrowed her eyes at him. _Men_ she thought. She may as well pull out a ruler. She rolled her eyes.

            'Two.' His eyebrows shot up. 'Look, when Neal and I were together I was like barely seventeen and I didn't know my body enough to teach it to anyone else... and maybe he wasn't exactly the fastest learner. And after him it was really only a series of one-night-stands so those were kind of just get in, get it done and get out, you know? Wham, bam, thank you mam,' she tried to explain.

            'Two?' he repeated after a moment of silence. They were not doing this again, she groaned.

            'With a guy?' she asked again, not wanting to fall back to where the conversation had just been. She could do this, she thought. This was something normal couples did right? Talk about past relationships (or lack thereof in her case) about their sexual experiences and fantasies and all that stuff. Maybe it was a bit early technically – if not a bit in-depth – for them but they were already miles away from being conventional in the pacing department. Hell, even she could admit now that they had probably fallen in love before they went on their first date.

            Emma almost missed the suggestive turn of his expression at her choice of words. 'As oposed to what exactly, Love?' he asked his voice a little bit gruffer than it had been a second ago. Clearly he no longer had numbers on his mind.

            'That's not what I meant and you know it,' she told him. He nodded, his hand had at some point started to trail softly up and down her arm and Emma became aware of the gooseflesh starting to raise on her skin.

            'So then there's only ever been men for you, Swan?' he asked. God damnit, the way he said it made her wish she had a bunch of kinky stories that went above and beyond same-sex experimentation to tell him if it meant he would keep looking at her like that. Emma cleared he throat.

            'There... there may have been one or two parties when I was in high school,' she told him and his eyes snapped up to hers, darkening by the second. She was slowly begining to feel more and more like prey... and she liked it.

            'Hmm?' he encouraged her.

            'Well maybe teenage me got drunk once or twice and got a little bit... curious,' she finished. His hand that was on her arm had slowly changed its course, now running across her collar bone from shoulder to shoulder, bypassing her breasts that were already aching for him and she wiggled a bit in frustration. He smirked a little at her answer, he already looked sinful.

            'What is it with men and the whole girl-on-girl thing?' She asked when his gaze got a bit too much to handle. He smiled clearly on to her attempt at evasion but he let her have it.

            'Well, I can't speak for all men, and of course theres always the irrational wish that the women will both realize that they desperately want us even more than they do eachother, but sometimes in our fantasies we like to eliminate the male counterpart  all together, only see the women and their pleasure,' he explained as the tips of his fingers trailed down, brushing her nipples before trailing across her ribcage. She sucked in a shaky breath. 'Of course,' he started heasitantly, 'adding a male counterpart to intimate encounters between lovers is not necessarily a bad idea if not far too often taboo.' He raised his eyebrows innocently. 'I imagine the female fantasy may not be that far off from that of the man when reversed...' he left that thought hanging in the air as his calloused fingertips danced across the skin just below her navel. Emma's eyes shot open at what he had just proposed... or she was pretty sure he had just proposed. Clearly she had found herself a man who was fully into fair turnaround. She wondered what exactly he _hadn't_ tried in his 300 years.

            'I don't want to share you,' she told him, bringing her fingers to his jaw and tracing them along his bottom lip. The smile he gave her made her whole body seize up with love for this man.

            'Nor I you,' he assured her. It was then that it hit her. While he would never offer anything he was uncomfortable with, he had been trying to let her know that he would be open to most anything she would ask of him. Her happiness, her pleasure came first in his mind and his heart and Emma's heart swelled at the thought. She pulled him down for a chaste but desperate kiss.

            'Okay,' she said, as she pulled him to lie between her legs, ready to break the mood that had somehow gone from playful to awkward to dirty to sappy in all of fifteen minutes. She was feeling elated now and she wanted to get back to fun. The whole touchy-feely thing was still new to her. 'My turn for questions. I gave you my count. Now it's your turn. What's your number?' she asked with a saucy smirk and maybe there was a slight roll of her hips added for good measure but she'd never admit to it. His breath hitched but he still managed to smirk at her.

            'You'll have to be more precise, Darling,' he told her. She rolled her eyes.

            'Orgasms, Killian,' she said bluntly. 'What's your record?' she asked, pleased that the teasing atmosphere was back between them.

            'Given or recieved?' he baited her.

            'Both. Recieved,' she said quickly.

            He thought for a moment. 'Nine,' he told her after a second of deliberation.

            Emma's eyebrows shot up into her hairline. ' _Nine?_ How is that even possible? I mean, you're a guy!'

            'Man,' he corrected automatically, 'and you'll find, Love, that I've picked up a trick or two in my million years' he teased, bringing up her quip from what seemed so long ago now and bending his head to nibble at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Emma giggled like a freaking school-girl.

            'And given?' she asked through her laughter. Killian rose back up to meet her eyes, giving her a shit-eating grin.

            'You couldn't handle it,' he teased. 

            Quick as a whip, Emma flipped them over and Killian let out a pleased huff as he landed on his back with her sat astride his abdomen.

            'We'll just see about that won't we?' she goaded him. ' _Nine_ , Captain? I'm starting to feel as though you've been holding out on me!' she accused.

            Killian smiled playfully at her. 'Well,' he started, grabbing her hips between hand and hook and pulling her forward until she got the idea and scooted up until her legs were on either side of his head, his breath hovering over her already soaking wet center, 'Far be if from me to disapoint a Lady.' 


	2. Laid

'Ah!' Emma sobbed, grabbing hold of the bed-frame in front of her. 'Yes, fuck yes,' she cried out, grinding her hips down onto Killian's face. She could actually feel him smirking against the hot flesh of her centre but she couldn't even bring herself to be annoyed. If he kept making her feel like this the bastard could be as smug as he wanted. Her thought was cut off as he dragged his teeth over her swollen clit causing her to cry out again, her other hand joining the first on the wrought iron headboard as she struggled to hold herself up. She was thankful again that she had chosen this style over her other option of a regular, wooden headboard. Not that she'd had this in mind at all when she'd bought it. No sir-y, Emma Swan, sheriff and saviour did not consider hot sex with her pirate boyfriend when purchasing furniture. She didn't consider how much easier the bars would be to hold onto while she rode him or when her hands needed something else to grab besides his hair. She _definitely_ didn't consider how much easier the bars would be to tie someone to versus a plank of wood.

            She nearly lost her grip though when she felt Killian's tongue delve into her opening, curling as it reached impossibly deeper than he should have been able to. His hook came down to hold her thigh, steadying her above him. It never ceased to amaze her the things that this man could do to her body. She loved every part of him and how each of them made her feel. She loved his mouth, his tongue. God, she had never felt dirtier or sexier than she did right now, she'd never done this before, never sat on a man's face, and while a part of her thought maybe she should feel jealous, she was nothing but thankful for the years of experience that had led Killian to be so talented in this department. She loved his mouth, how he was able to make her cum so easily that he could decide when and how strongly and how long it would last, sometimes dragging it out so long she thought she would implode if he didn't let her finish and sometimes embarrassingly quick. She loved his body too, all long, lean muscles made strong and hard from centuries of hard life at sea. For some reason she thought that she would grow accustom to seeing him unclothed eventually but every time she saw him her stomach dropped and her heart beat faster and she knew she was kidding herself, she'd never get used to it. And his _cock_ god she loved his cock. The things he could do to her with it, thrusting deep and hard into her, dragging so agonizingly slowly against her walls, how thick and hard and hot it got when he wanted her, making her feel like _she_ was the the sexiest thing he'd ever seen, making her feel desired, wanted. And now, when he was guiding her above his mouth, pulling sounds out of her she'd never heard herself make before, it was all she could do not to turn around and slip his generous length into her mouth, closing her lips around him and sucking him dry until he came hot down her throat.

            Killian growled underneath her, catching her off guard as he flipped her over onto her back, ducking his head and devouring her with a renewed sense of desperation, his own hips thrusting lightly against the bedsheets beneath him. _Oh my God_! Emma thought, she wasn't going to last much longer and she realized she may have said that last bit about his cock out loud. She would have to remember that if _this_ was the effect it had on the man who was currently driving her at full-speed towards the edge of a cliff.

            “Yes. Yes! So close, Killian, please I'm so close,” she screamed as he pulled her clit back into his mouth, sucking on it relentlessly before plunging three fingers into her sopping wet core. Emma sobbed, her back arching off the bed and nearly bucking him clean off her as she came hard and sudden after a long, drawn-out climb.

            She lay on her back, breathing heavy as Killian eased her down from her high. Her heart was still racing when he crawled his way back up her body, folding his hands over her soft belly and resting his chin on them. He looked smug as hell with his self-satisfied smirk and his raised eyebrow but she could see in the darkness in his eyes how her words had affected him.

            “You all right, love?” he asked, clearly pleased with himself.

            “Ask me again when I can actually feel my limbs,” she answered, regretting it immediately when he laughed proudly, flashing her a row of perfect, white teeth. Not one to be outdone, Emma forced herself to move, flipping him onto his back and straddling his thighs. The pleased smile fell from his face when she wrapped her hand around his length, slowly stroking him up and down, enjoying the weight and girth in her palm.

            “Emma,” he moaned softly, fingers and hook digging into her thighs. It was her turn to smirk as she watched him bite his lip in pleasure. As she moved to raise herself above him, she felt his hand reach out for her waist, stopping her. “Wait,” he said, bringing her back down to sit on his stomach, her wetness coating his lower abs. “Not like this,” he told her. Emma froze, suddenly tense. She knew that he was merely talking about not wanting her to ride him again, probably just wanting to be in control for once, but she suddenly felt incredibly awkward. And of course, Killian sensed it.

            “Love? What's the matter?” he asked, his hand on her waist reaching up to cup her face. She could see the torment in his eyes between the need to be inside her and the need to make sure she was okay.

            “Nothing,” she lied, avoiding his gaze. She didn't know why she bothered really, he never bought her lies. It was like he had his own superpower that only worked on her. He sat up, bringing their bodies flush together and Emma unfolded her legs, wrapping them around his waist so she could sit in his lap.

            “Swan,” he pushed her again, clearly not buying her bullshit answer. She still wouldn't look at him. “Am I missing something here love? Is this some custom or taboo in your world of which I am unaware? I don't mean to put you on the spot but I have noticed - ” he paused when she met his eyes finally, hers already wide with embarrassment at what he could possibly be about to say. “I've noticed,” he continued, “that whenever we make love...” he stopped again when she looked away, flushing at his casual use of the term which was stupid since she had literally just been sitting on his face a second ago fantasizing about sucking him off. He didn't start speaking again until she looked at him. “You tend to insist on being on top. Not always the entire time,” he amended, nodding thoughtfully, “But we do always seem to end up in this position,” he finished, gesturing vaguely at their entwined bodies. Emma was red from the tips of her toes to her hairline at this point and Killian was quick to try and soothe her.          “Don't get me wrong, darling,” he smirked, a little bit of her dashing rapscallion making an appearance, “I love a woman who knows what she wants,” he insisted, his hand starting to explore the expanse of her back. “I merely wish to understand if this is just the way things are done in this realm or if the answer is more...personal.” If it was even possible for Emma to get redder, she did. When she didn't answer right away, Killian looked worried, rambling, searching for words at a frantic pace. “If I've offended you, love, I apologize. It was never my intention. Please understand that I only seek to better - ” He was cut off by Emma placing her fingers over his lips to shut him up. Despite how embarrassed she was, she couldn't stand to see Killian so distraught, so terrified of having upset her.

            “You didn't offend me.” she clarified, lowering her hand when she was sure he believed her. “It's... personal,” she finished, using his choice of word. Killian nodded, still confused.

            “Could you elaborate?” he asked when she offered no more explanation. Emma sighed, flopping over onto her back beside him. He followed, settling on his side next to her, tracing idle patterns over her stomach and sides. “You've gone the loveliest shade of red,” he teased her, smiling in an attempt to lighten the mood and ease her discomfort. Emma sighed again, breathing out a jumble of words so quickly that she barely understood them herself. When she was finally able to draw her gaze to Killian, he was frowning at her, clearly not having caught her answer and she forced herself to repeat it.

            “I can only cum when I'm on top,” she explained, focusing on his mouth rather than his all-too-knowing eyes. Killian's frown deepened.

            “I'm fairly certain that's not true,” he started. “In fact I'm quite sure of it,” he insisted, obviously referencing the mind-blowing orgasm he'd just given her.

            “That's different,” she argued. “When you're... doing _that_ ” she blushed again and Killian smiled at how uncomfortable she was with talking bluntly about sex. “You're focused on me and making sure I … you know. But whenever I've gotten down to... havingsomeoneinsideme,” she rushed out, “I just can't get _there_. When I'm on top I can control how things go down better.”

            Killian was frowning even more than he was when she'd started talking and Emma rushed to do damage control. “Look, it's not _you_! It's not like some testament or comment on your... manhood or whatever. It's _me_. I've always been like this,” she shrugged but Killian was still frowning.

            “Swan you have no idea what I would give to go back and knock some sense into every lover you've ever had.” His words caught her off guard and she stared at him bewildered until he decided to elaborate. “It's not _you,_ Swan,” he told her, his fingers starting to trace along her stomach again, “Its _them_. If a woman agrees to invite a man into her bed,” he started, his middle and ring finger now tracing across her lower abdomen from hipbone to hipbone, “it's the man's job to be sure she enjoys herself,” he finished, fingers threading through the soft hair at the apex of her thighs. “Thoroughly,” he added, eyes darkening and she swallowed thickly at the feelings he was stirring in her again. But she bit her lip and knew he could sense that she was still uncertain. Pretty promises aside, it was hard to change someone's mind about over a decade of experience.

            “You, Emma, are by far the most independent, self-sufficient... stubborn woman I have ever met,” she smiled a little at the last bit and he returned it. “But perhaps,” he hesitated, trailing the cool metal of his rings along the soft skin of her inner thighs, “this is one of the few situations where it may benefit you to relinquish some of your control, leave it to someone else for a change.” She was still hesitant but she could see the need in his eyes to prove her wrong in the best way possible so she nodded. “Do you trust me, love?” he asked. That was a dumb question she thought and almost said so but instead she rolled her eyes at him.

            “Of course I trust you.” Her heart fluttered a bit at the expression that crossed his face, remembering that it hadn't been so long ago that he'd had reason to doubt her feelings for him.

            “With all of you?” he clarified, his palm sliding up from her hip to her ribs, thumb running absent-mindedly along the underside of her breast. She withered beneath his touch and nodded. He smiled.

            She expected him to touch her then, for his hand to palm her breast or return between her legs where she craved him, but instead he kissed her, his fingers weaving into her long, golden hair as he brought his lips down to hers. He didn't do anything but kiss her, didn't touch her anywhere but where his strong fingers were massaging the muscles at the base of her skull. He kissed her like he had all the time in the world, long, drawn out kisses that made her toes curl as his tongue glided smoothly along hers, teeth pulling at her lips, mouth slanting over hers. There was a slow heat building between them, not the usual fiery passion that sparked between them and had them tearing clothes off before they even made it to the bed but every bit as intense. Killian was taking his time with her and while she hated sentiment, she felt cherished by the man that held her in his arms. The burn spread out through her limbs somehow making them feel both completely relaxed and boneless but still singing with the adrenaline in her veins. She felt as though she could continue to kiss him just like this forever but also that if he didn't touch her soon she might explode.

            Finally, _finally_ , he began to move above her, shifting to settle between her thighs and she willingly parted them to make room for him. She sighed breathlessly into his mouth as she felt the rigid heat of him press against her centre. He lay atop her so that their bare skin touched from mouths to chests to groins to their legs where her feet were wrapped around his calves. She knew she should feel crushed, with his weight pressing down on her, he barely holding himself up on his hooked arm but all she could think was how she wanted him closer, wanted to fuse their skin together with the heat building between them. Slowly, he dragged his hand down out of her hair, running it along her side, feeling whatever skin he could find with their bodies pressed so tight. Emma heard herself moan, her mouth breaking free of his for the first time as he started to rock his hips slowly against hers, his hard member sliding along her slick folds, hitting that perfect spot where she needed him most with each pass and she was shocked to find how close she was already and he had barely touched her. Her breathes continued to leave her in soft little whimpers as Killian brought her closer with just the skilled movements of his hips, his lips occupying themselves by kissing and sucking at her neck, his teeth scraping every now and then against the soft skin there.

            “Killian,” she breathed desperately, digging her nails into the strong muscles of his back and shifting her hips so that his head was at her entrance. He looked up from her neck, pressing his forehead to hers as he pushed in the barest amount, making her see stars already at the welcome intrusion. “Kiss me,” she begged him, unsure where the need had come from but knowing that she needed his lips on hers when he finally sheathed himself inside of her, needed to be connected to him in every way possible. He obliged, lowering his mouth to hers as he slid home, filling her to the brim. He groaned her name against her lips as he felt her tighten around him. She moaned into his mouth again, agreeing wholeheartedly. She brought a hand up to tangle in the dark hair at the back of his head, holding him to her, refusing to give up his mouth (not that he was exactly willing to take it away from her) as he moved inside of her, keeping the same slow, steady pace he'd set when they'd been desperately grinding against one another.

            The room was silent except for the broken gasps and breathy moans that escaped them as Killian continued to join them together again and again, their bodies pressed so firmly together that his pelvic bone ground down on her clit with every pass, sending never ending waves of liquid fire though her, the dark hair of his chest creating a similar sensation against the sensitive skin of her nipples. She was so close. She didn't know it could be like this. The slow build that snuck up on her so that it caught her off guard when she finally went over the edge. It didn't feel like falling off a cliff, crashing down into bliss like it usually did, instead she felt like she'd thrown herself into an ocean, drowning in bliss, crying out as the waves washed over her in never-ending ripples of pleasure the like she'd never experienced before. It was a long time before she came back to herself and even longer before she became aware of Killian's voice speaking to her. She blinked up at him, forehead still pressed against hers, still laying flush with her body.

            “You alright?” he asked her. He was proud of himself she could tell but the shaky breathy quality of his voice smoothed out the smugness. It wasn't until he voiced his concern that she realized she was shaking, her whole body still ringing with the aftershocks of her orgasm. She nodded, not quite  trusting her voice yet and Killian smiled, leaning down to kiss her again, chastely this time.

            “Okay, you proved your point,” she ceded when she caught the self-satisfied look on his face.

            “Not hardly,” he answered and Emma's eyes narrowed suspiciously at him.

            “What are you talking about?”

            “Well,” he started and she could tell he was planning something. “Couldn't have you thinking it was beginner's luck,” he insisted, “or a one time thing!” Emma wanted to roll her eyes at him again but the pleasure his words promised was too tempting and she caught herself biting her lip. Killian took that as acceptance and shifted briefly to grab something above her head. She gasped, not having realized that he was still inside of her and still hard, the movement having set of every overly-sensitive nerve where he was touching her. Killian returned with a pillow, sliding out of her to place it under her hips and she whined a bit at the loss. It was unwarranted however because before she knew it, he was sliding back into her only this time he didn't press the length of his body against her like he had the last time. Instead he sat back on his knees, pulling her flush against him so that she was half sat in his lap with her back still on the bed. He hooked her legs over his forearms, spreading her wider to him.

            Emma gazed back up at him, confused about what exactly he had planned but all questions were banished from her mind when he pulled out until only the tip of him was still inside before thrusting back in firmly. Emma keened loudly, her back arching off the mattress and her hands gripping firmly at the sheets beneath her as the angle of his hips caused him to hit a place inside of her that she had only ever heard rumours about. Killian smiled slyly and Emma knew she was in trouble. He pulled out again before thrusting back in with painful accuracy and she felt as though her world was imploding around her with each push inside of her body.

            “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,” she was aware that she was making noises, babbling incoherently through the foreign and impossible pleasure he was giving her but she was too wrapped up in it to notice or give a damn. “Oh my god, _yes_!” she shouted before her words morphed into a series of shrieks. She would be embarrassed later and he would tease her but for now she just needed him to keep going.

            “Harder, Killian, _Hook_ , harder, yes oh, yes, please don't stop, don't ever stop!” she begged him as he drove into her faster and harder, the sounds of her screams only matched by the sound of skin slapping against skin. Her hands reached above her head as she scrambled desperately for something to hold on to until her hands found purchase on the headboard again. She must look a sight, witheringly uncontrollably on the bed, hips thrashing under Killian's skilful hands as he hit that spot inside of her every time.

            “That's right, love,” he encouraged her, his voice rough and nearly as desperate as hers as he pounded into her. “Let me hear you, Let me hear what I do to you,” he urged her.

            Emma could hardly breathe straight let alone form a sentence but she managed to gasp out something along the lines of “so good, only you, make me cum, please please, only you, I need you, Killian, _please_!”

            The growl he let out was more animal than human as he reached down between them, not once stopping his movements as he pinched her clit between his finger and thumb, sending her over the edge, and this time she did fall. She went crashing down with no safety net as the world crumbled around her, still mumbling 'yes' repeatedly as her vision went white.

            She was already worried her heart may burst out of her chest when she opened her eyes but the sight that greeted her should surely have made it explode as she came-to to see Killian, still kneeling between her legs, semi-hard member in his hand as he stroked it quickly, harshly, coxing it back to full attention. It was only then that she became aware of the sticky warmth dripping from her and realized he had reached his climax with her, but from the look on his face he was far from finished with her.

            “Turn around,” he ordered, his voice raw from sex and lust and exertion. Emma scrambled to roll over onto her stomach, anticipation somehow already stirring inside of her. How was it possible for her to want him again when she was still feeling the aftershocks of the orgasm that had ripped through her only moments ago.

            “Get on your hands and knees,” his voice was demanding and the sound alone caused another wave of wetness to drip down her thigh. It was only the guarantee of more pleasure, pleasure she had been denied for so long due to lack of experience or poor choice of partners or stubbornness that gave her the strength to raise herself up as he'd requested.

            “Tell me, love,” he spoke again and she glanced over her shoulder to see him stroking his now fully erect cock, his eyes devouring her. It was the most erotic thing Emma had ever seen. “Still believe you can only cum when you're on top? When you're in control?” She shook her head no and before she could speak she felt his hook between her folds, rolling small, languid circles over her abused bundle of nerves. She sobbed, it was nearly painful but she didn't want him to stop. She'd die right then and there if he did. “I thought as much,” he continued, still touching her. “All those you let into your bed before, they were merely boys, they didn't know what to do with you, how to make you feel like this, like I make you feel, did they?” _Oh my god_ she shouldn't be this turned on by how he was speaking to her but it just made her want him all the more. She shook her head no at his question. She had quickly found out that Killian loved to talk in bed and had recently discovered that nothing turned him on more than when she did the talking. She wanted nothing more than to be able to drive him as crazy as he was her in this moment but she worried she wouldn't find her voice. A desperate 'please' escaped her and Killian leaned over her, pressing his lips to her lower back.

            “Please what, love?” he asked, biting and sucking at the skin beneath his mouth. “What do you want? Do you want me to use my mouth? Do you want me to eat you out from behind? curl my tongue inside of you until you're begging for release? Or do you want my cock? Is that it? You want me to ram my cock into you hot cunt and make you cum around me like the insatiable vixen you are? Three times not enough for you, darling?” How did he do this? Emma wondered. Become this sinful, crass man who oozed sex and debauchery so quickly after having been the gentle, passionate lover only moments ago. It bothered her that she wasn't sure which of the two she was more attracted to. He was waiting for an answer though she knew though, his hook having slowed almost to a stop at her silence and Emma nearly cried out in her need as she answered him.

            “Yes!” she told him. “I want your cock. I want you inside of me. I need it. God, Killian I need you to fuck me so hard and so deep that I forget. Make me forget everyone before you, everyone whose ever touched me. Please, Killian, fuck me! I want to feel your cock bottoming out inside of me, I want to feel your balls slapping against my ass -” Emma didn't even have time to finish her thought or be surprised at her own crudeness before Killian shoved inside of her gracelessly and somewhere between the loud moan she let out and the rapidly building pleasure mounting from his fast, harsh thrusts, she had the sense to feel smug about having as much of an effect over him as he had over her.

            It would be quick. She knew it would be, it always was whenever he got like this, desperate and blinded by lust, by need for her. Something about having him unhinged always managed to send her over the edge at a breakneck pace. Looking back at him over her shoulder she caught a glimpse of him as she rarely got to see him, caught up in his own lust, his own pleasure and it made her want him all the more. His head thrown back, his eyes screwed shut as he held her hips firmly between hand and hook, slamming into her fast and deep. She was already nearing her climax when he opened his eyes, catching her watching him. His eyes darkened even further until he looked almost menacing and Emma felt a rush of excitement. It was times like these when she imagined she was catching a glimpse of what it would have been like to be in Hook's bed instead of Killian Jones'. He reached forward, fisting a mass of her hair at the base of her skull and tugging it back, not harshly, but firmly. He bent over her, so that her back was pressed against his chest and brought his hook back to her centre. Laying it so that every thrust inside of her pushed it forward, rolling it against her clit. Emma came almost immediately, falling forward onto her elbows, body limp as he kept up his punishing pace behind her. She kept waiting to come down from her release but Killian's movement, his hook still pressing her most sensitive spot drew it out, building her up again that she felt she was already nearing another climax before she was sure the first was over.

            She felt him straighten, pulling her up with him so that she was sitting up on her knees, her back against his chest. She felt like a ragdoll in his arms, limp from all the sensations and the exauhstion but he pressed on.

            “Come on, love,” he urged her, raising her arms one at a time to loop around his neck, his teeth finding the sensitive pulse point on hers as he continued to move inside of her from behind. “Give me one more,” he implored.

            Emma whined. “I don't – I don't think I can,” she had lost sense of herself now, she'd become nothing but a vessel for pleasure that bordering on pain.

            “Aye, you can, Lass,” he said, sounding ruined behind her. His hook continued its rolling motions over her wet heat, his hand trailing up to palm her breast, thumbing at her nipple. “Please love, cum for me. I'm so close, Emma, _Gods what you do to me_. Come with me,” he begged and she did, the world going black as she felt her orgasm wash over her (she may have passed out for a second there, she wasn't quite sure). She heard Killian when he came this time, a whisper of her name followed by a loud groan before she felt him spurting hot and wet inside of her, mixing with her own release and dripping down her thighs onto him and the bedsheets beneath them.

            They sat like that, in the silence of the room, Killian's hand still curled around her breast, his arms the only thing keeping her upright because she'd admitted defeat and given up all strength in her limbs, her bones had been replaced with jello and she could feel Killian's muscles quivering behind her as well as he held her. He gave an exhausted chuckle and Emma let her head loll back on his shoulder to look at him.

            “What?”

            “That's five,” he answered smugly.


End file.
